How to Save a Life
by Rafa008
Summary: O ponto de vista de Oscar dos últimos episódios, de quando encontraram Nadja e Rosemary na mansão Preminger e ouvira a doce voz da loira, as memórias que sua tia Collete lhe contara de quando Nadja era um bebe e o momento que vai até os jardins, tentar salvar a dançarina de seu ex-padrasto. Música How to save a life.


**Autora: **Rafa008

**Casal: **Nadja & Oscar

**Música: **How to Save a Life-The Fray

**Resumo: **POV. O ponto de vista de Oscar, dos últimos episódios. Ashita no Nadja pertence a Izumi Todo, apenas a fic é minha.

**How to Save a Life**

_Primeiro, você diz que precisamos conversar_

_Ele anda, você diz: sente-se, isso é apenas uma conversa_

_Ele sorri cortês de volta pra você_

_Você o encara educadamente_

_Algum tipo de janela a sua direita_

_Enquanto ele vai para a esquerda você continua na direita_

_Entre as linhas do medo e da responsabilidade_

_E você começa a se perguntar porquê veio_

Naquela noite na Mansão Preminger, em Vienna, o clima estava tenso. O Duque Preminger estava em seu gabinete de sua mansão, sentado em sua mesa de madeira, perto de uma enorme janela, com cortinas fechadas. O gabinete era espaçoso, com lareira e vários quadros nas paredes claras e algumas esculturas enfeitando os cantos. De frente para o Duque, estava seu filho mais novo, Herman Preminger. Ambos estavam sérios.

Duque-Acabaram de me informar que prenderam a impostora de minha neta, Nadja e meus dois ex-detetives.

Herman nervoso-Fiquei sabendo logo que cheguei.

Duque-Parece que Rozo e Bianco estavam trabalhando para mais alguém, por fora.

Herman se levantou, andando de um lado para o outro.

Herman-E o que vão fazer com os três?

Duque-Amanhã de manhã eles vão ser interrogados novamente e então, iram para a cadeia.

Do outro lado da porta estava Oscar Colorado, um jovem alto de cabelos verdes claros e olhos verdes escuros, ex-enteado de Herman, depois que Oscar o expulsara da mansão Colorado, por não cuidar de sua esposa, Hilda e estar afundando os negócios da família. A verdade é que ele estava preocupado com o destino da garota alegre, de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Para ele, ela era a verdadeira Nadja, de tanto ouvir Colette falar dela. Ele a vira no dia em que ela viera acompanhada de Maryann e Francis, provar que era a verdadeira Nadja, de frente para uma outra garota que viera do mesmo orfanato que ela e eram parecidas. Oscar estava na biblioteca lendo um livro quando vira a carruagem passar pelos portões de ferro e a garota de cabelos loiros e chapéu, descer animada e bater na porta, acompanhada do rapaz loiro e da moça ruiva. Ela olhara para cima, da janela em que o rapaz estava, mas logo ele se afastara, fechando a janela. Naquela tarde ele teria assuntos a tratar com Herman e acabar com tudo. Ele ouvira a discussão entre ela, a outra garota e Earl, enquanto a loira contava sua história, de sua jornada de um orfanato chamado Applefield até Vienna e a ouvira cantar uma cantiga de ninar, mas depois a outra menina também cantara. Ambas tinham uma voz linda, mas a primeira era mais clara, doce e gentil. Ele já tinha visto-a uma vez antes, em uma de suas viagens, mas não tinha idéia de que a dançarina da compania circense poderia estar envolvida em toda essa história complicada. A primeira vez ela havia dançado Tirolesa, os cabelos presos em duas tranças, usando um vestido com avental, em um país que ele estava a negócios e ela era linda, com passos decididos.

Durante aquele ano inteiro, ele ouviu Colette contando histórias sobre como sua Nadja era quando bebe, no pouco tempo em que ficaram juntas e desde então ele sempre quis conhecer-la. Ele então decidiu que amanhã iria ate a delegacia encontrar a garota e ajudar-la. Por ela e por Colette.

Mas na manhã seguinte, quando ele foi para a mansão Preminger, após ser chamado por Earl, ele ouviu algo estranho vindo dos vastos jardins. Ele e o Duque estavam na biblioteca, quando viu uma garota de cabelos loiros na altura dos ombros, com um chapéu branco com um laço vermelho, usando um vestido/uniforme vermelho e branco, correndo, no meio dos arbustos floridos que formavam uma parede e das estatuas brancas espalhadas, enquanto Herman vinha em sua direção, atirando. Earl e Oscar saíram às pressas da biblioteca, o mais novo à frente. Ele não conseguia imaginar algo ruim acontecendo com aquela menina. Ele pulou os últimos degraus da escadaria, indo para os portões do jardim. Oscar viu a garota correr de trás da estatua de Afrodite com uma caixinha de madeira nos braços e dar de cara com Herman. Oscar acelerou para impedir Herman de atirar nela, quando um enorme carro mecânico atravessou o jardim, ficando entre a loira e Herman e varias pessoas circenses saltarem de dentro, os homens nocauteando Herman e Nadja indo para os braços de uma senhora baixinha e de uma moça alta. Oscar suspirou aliviado, se aproximando do grupo, enquanto os guardas vinham prender Herman. Ele viu Nadja sentada na beirada da fonte, as mãos no peito, em cima de seu broche, respirando aliviada. Ela então levantou seus olhos azuis para o rapaz alto, de olhos verdes escuros, o rosto em duvida. Ele tocou seu cabelo loiro e ela tocou sua mão por cima, curiosa, e o momento todo durou uma fração de segundos, pois o Duque Earl chamou a garota, e ela virou as costas, seus cabelos loiros voando enquanto corria.

_Onde eu errei? eu perdi um amigo_

_Em algum lugar na amargura_

_Eu poderia ter ficado com você a noite toda_

_Saberia eu como salvar uma vida?_


End file.
